Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a resin sheet used in screens of mobile devices, such as a mobile phone and a smartphone, an optical member that is produced by the resin sheet producing method, an area light source device in which the optical member is used, a liquid crystal display device, and the mobile device.
Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-223021 discloses cutting work, in which a cutting member is moved along a lengthwise direction of a sheet-like member while rotated and the cutting member is brought into contact with an end face of the sheet-like member to perform the cutting.
However, in the cutting work disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-223021, because the end face is cut while a cutting edge is rotated, a chip is not completely removed from a corner of the end face when the end face is cut, and a burr is left.